kamenrideratsumefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Atsume
is a mobile phone game.http://kamenriderghost.tumblr.com/post/137318312080/exceed-charge-today-is-the-day-for-kamen It is a spinoff of the cat-collecting mobile game .http://ukiyaseed.weebly.com/ukiyaseeds-other-blog/neko-atsume-spin-off-kamen-rider-atsume-announced Characters Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider G3 *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider IXA *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Joker **Kamen Rider Cyclone **CycloneJokerXtreme *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style *Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Mage *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Tridoron *Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Ghost **Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Necrom *Kamen Rider 1 (Power Up) *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Amazon New Omega *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Snipe *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *Kamen Rider Para-DX *Kamen Rider Poppy *Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kamen Rider Grease Villains *Shocker Combatmen *Spider Man *Garagaranda *Scissors Jaguar *Apollo Geist *Salamander Beastman *Dead Lion *Gameleojin *Bachingaru *Shadow Moon *Deathgaron *Zu-Gooma-Gu *El of the Water *Kamen Rider Ouja *Ox Orphnoch *Bat Undead *Aracnea Worm Rubor *Bat Imagin *Nasca Dopant *Mezool *Leo Zodiarts *Medusa *Redyue *Brain Roidmude *Kamen Rider 3 *Katana Ganma *Ambassador Hell (movie version) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma *Graphite Bugster *Strong Smash *Shocker Combatmen (Group) *Rival Bosses (Shadow Moon, Kamen Rider Ouja, Apollo Geist) *King Dark *Shocker Combatmen (Halloween) *Halloween Masters (Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Bat Imagin, Mezool) *Kamen Rider Core *Shocker Combatmen (Seven Deities of Luck) *Wild Bosses (Salamander Beastman, Zu-Gooma-Gu, Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma) *Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos NPC Citizens *Old man *School girls *Soccer player *Father and son *Mother and daughter *Couple *Family Collection Items Upon defeating a boss, players will receive an item specific to one of the Riders who fought it. The transformation items for special forms are acquired by having multiple encounters with the Rider who uses it. All items can be viewed in the "Collection" catalog. Ordinary Collection Items *Takeshi Hongo's research tools *Hayato Ichimonji's judo outfit *Shiro Kazami's bike *Joji Yuki's white coat *Keisuke Jin's letter *Daisuke Yamamoto's waistband *Shigeru Jo's American football *Hiroshi Tsukuba's hang glider *Kazuya Oki's telescope *Ryo Murasame's jacket *Kohtaro Minami's gloves *Kohtaro Minami's helicopter license *Yusuke Godai's business card *Shouichi Tsugami's apron *Makoto Hikawa's tennis racket *Ryo Ashihara's swimming cap *Shinji Kido's interview notes *Ren Akiyama's necklace *Takumi Inui's laundry *Masato Kusaka's wet-wipes *Shuji Mihara's wristwatch *Kazuma Kenzaki's jumper *Hajime Aikawa's camera *Sakuya Tachibana's spaghetti *Hibiki's tiger-print notebook *Ibuki's full-face helmet *Todoroki's dango *Souji Tendou's tofu *Arata Kagami's border shirt *Ryotaro Nogami's pudding *Yuto Sakurai's shiitake rice *Wataru Kurenai's violin *Keisuke Nago's button *Taiga Nobori's leather glove *Tsukasa Kadoya's toy camera *Daiki Kaito's treasure *detectives' hat and book *Shotaro Hidari's typewriter *Philip's clips *Ryu Terui's coffee cup *Eiji Hino's underwear for tomorrow *Akira Date's milk jug *Gentaro Kisaragi's jacket and bontan pants *Ryusei Sakuta's gi *Nadeshiko Misaki's student card *Haruto Soma's donuts *Kosuke Nito's mayonnaise *Mayu Inamori's keychain *Kouta Kazuraba's T-shirt (Team Gaim) *Kaito Kumon's jacket (Team Baron) *Mitsuzane Kureshima's parka *Shinnosuke Tomari's police badge *Go Shijima's SLR camera *Chase's driver's license *Takeru Tenkuji's history book of great heroes *Makoto Fukami's outfit *Alain's takoyaki *Takeshi Hongo's leather jacket *Haruka Mizusawa's goldfish *Jin Takayama's egg *Printed photos of Chihiro and Iyu *Emu Hojo's stethoscope *Hiiro Kagami's sweets *Taiga Hanaya's dog tag *Kiriya Kujo's sunglasses *Parado's game system *Poppy Pipopapo's hat *New Kuroto Dan's sticker *Sento Kiryu's sneakers *Ryuga Banjo's Dragon Fullbottle *Mii-tan's stuffed animal Special Form Transformation Items *Mugen Ghost Eyecon *Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon *Shift Tridoron *Lithograph of Linto writing *Kiwami Lockseed *Infinity Wizard Ring *Cosmic Switch *Core Medals of the future *Xtreme Memory *K-Touch *DenKamen Sword *Survive (Rekka) Card *Amazonz injector *Hyper Zecter Fields Several alternate fields can be acquired after the initial expansion is bought. *Park *Wasteland *Warehouse *Circuit *Valley *Beach *Ghost's base *Playground *Pediatric ward *Rooftop *Japanese garden *Botanical garden *CR *Halloween Party *Build's secret base *Treasure Ship External Links *Official website Category:Browse